Azura
Azura ou ''Azura do Portão Rubro,4 (também são lhes dado títulos como 'Azurah,12 Rainha do Anoitecer e Amanhecer,3 ''Mãe da Rosa'' e ''Rainha do Céu Noturno'') é o Príncipe Daedrico cuja esfera de influência é o Amanhecer e Anoitecer, a mágica entre o Dia e a Noite e os reinos do crepúsculo,4 assim como de vaidade e egoísmo.5 Ela também é a Antecipação de Sotha Sil.2 Ela é conhecida como sendo um dos mais benevolentes e misericordiosos dos Príncipes, pelos padrões mortais; presumidamente, sentindo mais preocupação com o bem-estar de seus súditos mortais, no entanto, quando furiosa ela é veloz e mortal. Ela é um dos poucos Príncipes Daedrico que constantemente mantém uma imagem feminina e é descrita de acordo.7 Ela é considerada inimiga de Ebonarm e Nocturnal.8 Em Elsweyr, Azura é tida quase como uma entidade completamente distinta, conhecida regionalmente como Azurah.2 She is credited with making the Khajiit out of the "forest people" living in Elsweyr,1 indicating Bosmer, but some sources say the Khajiit were made out of "Altmeri stock".2 Sua esfera de domínio é do período de transição e mudança, como pode ser visto em seu reino de Oblivion, Sombra-Lunar. Azura também é dita ser irmã de Nocturnal. Ela supervisona Sombra-Lunar, um belo mundo de cores borradas circulando juntas, cidades de prata e o ar é como perfume. Azura pode ser invocada na 21ª Semeadura, ou durante amanhecer e anoitecer Aparições O Nereverine escuta Azura durante um sonho na introdução de The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind falando com ele novamente durante outra visão, depois, aparece em mais visões para guia-lo a diante e por fim, aparecendo como Espírito de Azura para falar com o ele ao final da jornada. Ela fala novamente com o jogador, ao fazer a Missão de Azura. O Herói de Kvatch fala com Azura em sua missão em The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion. Azura também fala com o Dovahkiin em The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, se este escolher reparar a Estrela de Azura, no lugar da Estrela Negra. Invocação Azura é invocada no Hogithum, um festival que acontece no dia 21º da Primeira Semeadura. Esse feriado é venerado pelos Dunmer, que pedem seu aconselhamento e apoio. Se uma tempestade de raios atingir o Hogithum, não se deve invocar Azura, pois essas são as noites do Deus Louco, Sheogorath.6 Reino de Oblivion Sombra-Lunar é o reino de Oblivion criado e comandado por Azura, o Príncipe Daedrico do Crepúsculo. é dito que onde ela mora, é um palácio de rosas. É relatado que é incrivelmente belo e colorido, com flores, cachoeiras, árvores e uma cidade de prata. Seus servos são chamados de Crepúsculos Alados. Aqueles que visitam seu reino são em maioria Dunmer ou Khajiit, já que ambos a veneram em diferentes aspectos. The realm is so beautiful that visiting mortals are half-blinded. The realm contains flowers and waterfalls, majestic trees, and a city of silver. The wind smells of perfume, and the realm is known to have rain. Azura lives in a rose palace, and is welcoming to mortal travelers. História Azura é conhecida por ser uma dos três dos Daedra bons em Morrowind, junto a Mephala e Boethiah. Eles foram muito venerados pelos Chimer anteriormente a apoteose do Tribunal e eles tornarem-se os Dunmer. O Tribunal os reconheceram como suas próprias antecipações, sendo Azura a Antecipação de Sotha Sil. Ela ensinou aos Chimer maneiras para eles serem diferentes dos Altmer. Azura is the god-ancestor that taught the Chimer how to be different from the Altmer, though some of her more conventional teachings are sometimes attributed to Boethiah.2 In the stories, Azura is often more a communal cosmic force for the race as a whole than an ancestor or a god.2 She is considered an enemy of Ebonarm and Nocturnal.8 She may be summoned on Hogithum, a festival on the 21st of First Seed.6 In Elsweyr, Azura is perceived as nearly a wholly separate entity, known locally as Azurah.2 She is credited with making the Khajiit out of the "forest people" living in Elsweyr,1indicating Bosmer, but some sources say the Khajiit were made out of "Altmeri stock".2 Although she is never overtly deceitful, the way Azura always gets what she desires in the end, and how titanic events always follow her interventions, can be portrayed as disturbing. Her followers acknowledge that she is "cruel but wise".6 While she is considered one of the "good" Daedra by the Dunmer of Morrowind,7 elsewhere she has been known to be allied with Molag Bal,8 who is known to the Dunmer as one of the Four Corners of the House of Troubles.9 The people of the Iliac Bay region believe that Azura bewitches some of her followers to become her "lovers" and "virtual slaves". Relacionamento com os Dwermer É dito no livro "Azura e a Caixa" que ela nutre um ódio pela raça [[Dwemer] antes deles ganharem acesso ao Coração de Lorkhan. O livro conta sobre um Dwemer perguntando a Azura o que estava estava dentro da caixa que ele estava segurando. Sendo uma deusa, ela imediatamente soube que sob a caixa havia uma flor com pétalas vermelhas, mas quando o Dwemer abriu a caixa, não havia flor alguma. Isso contradisse a crença de muitos que acham que os Daedra são onipotentes, mas na verdade eles poderiam ser enganados, abrindo assim uma fissura em suas "armaduras". Nerevar Após Nerevar derrotar os Dwemer, ele invocou Azura para saber o que fazer com as "Ferramentas de Kagrenac: Lamentação, Separador e Guarda Fantasma". Ela disse para ele separar o poder do Coração de Lorkhan dos Dwemer, e ao fazer isso, os Dwermer simplesmente desapareceram. No entanto há muita controvérsia sobre isso, pois há quem diga que os Dwemer causaram seu desaparecimento. Azura aconselhou a Nerevar e o Tribunal a nunca usar o poder do Coração para si. No entanto, Amalexia, Vivec, Sothal Sil e Dagoth Ur, utilizaram o poder tornando se deuses. É dito que Nerevar lutou contra eles por sua traição, mais foi morto. Como punição, Azura transformou os Chimer nos Dunmer, e profetizou a reincarnação de Nerevar e o fim da divindade do Tribunal. Essa profecia ficou conhecida como a Profecia de Nerevar. Terceira Era : "Azura é a Antecipação de Sotha Sil, mas feminino ao seu masculino. Azura foi o ancestral quem ensinou os Chimer como serem diferentes dos Altmer. Seus ensinamentos as vezes são atribuídos à Boethiah. Nas histórias, Azura is often encountered more as a communal progenitor of the race as a whole rather than as an individual ancestor. She is associated with Dusk and Dawn, and is sometimes called the Mother Soul. Azura's Star, also called the Twilight Star, appears briefly at dawn and dusk low on the horizon below the constellation of the Steed. Azura is associated with mystery and magic, fate and prophecy." : ― Anônimosrc Em 4E 427, Uriel Septim VII, enviou um prisioneiro desconhecido, à Vvardenfell, uma ilha a norte de Morrowind. Acreditando que esse prisioneiro poderia ser o Nerevarine, a reincarnação de Nerevar. Azura de alguma maneira, abençoou esse prisioneiro e o guiou até o seu destino. Após ser nomeado Nerevarine, pelas quatro tribos das Terras de Cinzas e Hortator pelas três grandes casas. Com ajuda de Vivec, o Nerevarine destruiu a reconstruída Casa Dagoth e Dagoth Ur, que planejava construir um golem gigante, o Akulakhan. No processo, o Nerevarine destruiu o Coração de Lorkhan, separando o Tribunal de sua fonte de divindade. tornando-os apenas poderosos mortais, finalmente cumprindo a profecia de Azura. Quarta Era Na quarta Era pós erupção de Montanha Vermelha, um novo momento religioso para os Dunmer se iniciou, denominado Reclamações. Essa nova doutrina declarou a queda do Tribunal e a ascensão dos Antecipações anteriores, como objetos de sua adoração. Essas Reclamações incluem Azura, Mephala e Boethiah, que estavam "reclamando seus lugares, tomados pelo Tribunal". Azura e os Khajiit Os Khajiit também adoram Azura, escrito Azurah na mitologia Khajiit. De acordo com suas lendas, Azurah foi um dos muitos filhos de Fadomai (Padomay), e a única de seus filhos que não a abandonou-a quando estava próxima da morte. Fadomai deu a Azurah três segredos como recompensas por sua lealdade, dizendo-lhe para escolher um dos filhos de Nirni, as raças mortais, os mudando e tornando eles nos Khajiit. Aos Khajiit foram dados três presentes: serem as criaturas mais bonitas, espertas e rápidas do mundo; sendo os melhores escaladores e enganadores do mundo. Criação dos Khajiit Azurah esperou Nirni dar a luz, e que Lorkhaj criar um lugar para eles viverem. Nirni viu muitos de seus filhos morrerem e muitos fugirem para as estrelas, e de todo resto, Nirni estava muito triste pelo povo da floresta (provavelmente os Bosmer) não terem encontrado seu lugar. Azurah se adiantou e mudou alguns dos Bosmer nas várias formas dos Khajiit, vinculando seu nascimento e crescimento as luas, Masser e Secunda. De acordo com o livro Khajiit "Palavras do Clã Ahnissi para Favorecer sua Filha", Azura teve um dedo na criação da raça Khajiit, quando lhes foram dados os três segredos da criação. Artefatos Estrela de Azura A Estrela de Azura é um artefato Daedrico criado pelo Príncipe Daedric Azura. Sua aparência é de um shuriken ou pedra preciosa grande e intricada, com oito pontas em forma de estrela. Nas mãos certas, a Estrela de Azura atua como uma gema da alma reutilizável de capacidade quase ilimitada. Isso faz com que seja altamente procurado por magos e assassinos. Ela só pode capturar almas brancas, mas uma vez foi corrompida pelos mortais para prender almas negras, tornando-se a Estrela Negra. A estrela é usada frequentemente como um símbolo de Azura. Um agente desconhecido dos Lâminas recebeu a Estrela de seu antigo dono, um adorador de Azura, em troca pela morte de um sacerdote na área da Baia Iliac que insultou o Príncipe ao condenar sua esfera de egoísmo. Entre 3E 411 e 3E 412, dois amigos chamados Charwich e Koniinge procuraram a Estrela. Foi descoberto que um homem chamado Hadwaf Neithwyr invocou Azura na cidade de in Tel Aruhn em Morrowind e aceitou a Estrela. Ele então voltou para High Rock, onde ele e sua irmã Peryra tentaram matar o coveiro licantropo do cemitério de usa família para abastecer a Estrela. Eles falharam, e o coveiro escondeu o que restou de seus corpos em uma das criptas. Charwich encontrou a Estrela e enganou Koniinge, fazendo-o acreditar que ele havia morrido enviando cartas enganosas. Charwich e sua noiva Dona Elysbetta Moorling fugiram com a Estrela, usando-a para se tornarem ricos e poderosos. Eventualmente a Estrela desapareceu, Koniinge encontrou com ambos e os matou. As cartas entre os dois foram publicadas na série de livros Cartas de Charwich-Koniinge. A Estrela retornou para o reino mortal quando o Nerevarine fez um serviço para Azura em 3E 427. Ela e Sheogorath que, Rayna Drolan, uma sacerdotisa de Azura viveria em silêncio por cem anos. O tempo estava quase se completando, quando Sheogorath enviou seus servos para pertubar a sacerdotisa em sua ilha na região de Sheogorad, em Vvardenfell. O Nerevarine baniu os servos do Deus Daedrico Louco, e ganhou como recompensa, a Estrela. Lua-e-Estrela Lua-e-Estrela é um anel Dwemer do herói Chimer, Indoril Nerevar. O artefato foi forjado por um dos ferreiros do sacerdote feiticeiro Dwemer, Kagrenac e abençoado pela Deusa Daedric Azura. O anel dava poderes sobrenaturais de persuasão e provas indiscutíveis de identidade à Nerevar, já que qualquer outro que tentasse usá-lo seria morto instantaneamente. A Lua-e-Estrela ajudou Nerevar a unir os clãs Chimer e formar o Primeiro Conselho que incluía os Dwemer. Lua-e-Estrela teve um papel importante na Profecia do Nerevarine, permitindo que o Nerevarine, a reincarnação de Indoril Nerevar; unir as Casas Grandes e os clãs ???(ashlanders), para batalharem contra as forças de Dagoth Ur. Ring of Azura Esse anel foi concedido ao Nerevarine in 3E 427 após matar Dagoth Ur. Pouco se sabe sobre esse artefato até o momento.10 Missões Morrowind Toda a Campanha de The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind é instigada por Azura, ela é ouvida durante a introdução, aconselha o Nerevarine e o ajuda próximo ao fim de sua jornada. E ela aparece ao final da campanha como Espírito de Azura, oferecendo o Anel de Azura. Durante a missão "Azura" em Morrowind, o Nerevarine obtém a Estrela de Azura. Oblivion Azura possui um altar em Cyrodiil, localizado nas Montanhas Jerall a norte de Cheydinhal. em "Azura (Missão)", ela envia o Herói de Kvatch a uma mina próxima onde alguns adoradores se trancaram. Os adoradores foram transformados em vampiros, e Azura pede que o Herói acabe com o sofrimento deles. Como na maioria das vezes, o jogador recebe a Estrela de Azura como recompensa. Skyrim Ao localizar o Altar de Azura, o jogador pode falar com Aranea Ienith, a última sacerdotisa de Azura em Skyrim. Azura enviou visões sobre a erupção da Montanha Vermelha, e alguns de seus cultistas fugiram para Skyrim para reconstruir seu altar. Depois de Aranea se tornar sacerdotisa, a Estrela de Azura foi roubada por Malyn Varen, um necromante que queria atingir a imortalidade através da Estrela. Após recuperada, a Estrela pode ser trazida para Aranea, e Azura fará do jogador seu campeão, ou pode ser levada para Nelecar; acabando com o espírito de Varen, e transformando-a na Estrela Negra. Galeria 600px-SR-place-Shrine_of_Azura_02.jpg|Altar de Azura (em Skyrim) 800px-DB-interior-Temple_03.jpg|Altar de Azura em Solstheim (em Dragonborn) Eyes_of_azura1p.jpg|Altar de Azura (em ESO) Звезда_Азуры_(TES_3_Morrowind).png|Estrela de Azura (em Morrowind) Azura's_Star_Oblivion.png|Estrela de Azura (em Oblivion) TR-creature-Azura.jpg|Azura em Mournhold (em Tribunal) Curiosidades * The Adoring Fan, from The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion, mentions the daedra's name several times, in amazement of seeing the Grand Champion. * Several Dunmer in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim wish the Dragonborn a prayer regarding Azura, such as "Azura's Wisdom to you, Friend". There is also a random encounter with a dark elf named Faldrus, who is on his way to the Shrine of Azura, for worshiping purposes and remarks it is a "sight to see" then marks it on the map. * Azura was voiced by Lynda Carter in Skyrim and The Elder Scrolls Online. Aparições * The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall * The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind * The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion * The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim ** The Elder Scrolls V: Dragonborn Referências # Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi — Clan Mother Ahnissi # ^ ''Jump up to:a'' ''b'' ''c'' ''d'' ''e'' ''f'' Varieties of Faith... — Brother Mikhael Karkuxor of the Imperial College # Jump up^ Modern Heretics — Haderus of Gottlesfont # ^ ''Jump up to:a'' ''b'' The Book of Daedra # ^ ''Jump up to:a'' ''b'' Azura's quest in Daggerfall # ^ ''Jump up to:a'' ''b'' ''c'' Invocation of Azura — Sigillah Parate # ^ ''Jump up to:a'' ''b'' The Anticipations — Anonymous # ^ ''Jump up to:a'' ''b''' Events of ''Daggerfall # Jump up^ The House of Troubles # Jump up^ Azura's dialogue in Morrowind # ↑ 1.0 1.1 1.2 1.3 1.4 Invocation of Azura # ↑ 2.0 2.1 The Doors of Oblivion # ↑ 3.0 3.1 3.2 The Anticipations # ↑ Azura and the Box - Marobar Sul # ↑ 5.0 5.1 Nerevar at Red Mountain - Tribunal Temple # ↑ Dialogue with Baladas Demnevanni # ↑ The Battle of Red Mountain - Vivec # ↑ The Reclamations # ↑ 9.0 9.1 Words of Clan Mother Ahnissi Categoria:Et'Ada Categoria:Divindades Categoria:Daedra Categoria:Príncipes Daedrico Categoria:História: Personagens Categoria:Morrowind: Personagens Categoria:Oblivion: Personagens Categoria:Skyrim: Personagens Categoria:Panteão Dunmeri